I Watch the Stars
by tropical
Summary: A blizzard hits across the Houen region, leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock stranded in the wilderness. But something good might come of it .. [ AAML ]
1. I Don't Do Mornings

Chapter One  
  
I Don't Do Mornings [ Pro. ]  
  
I watch the stars and they never lie;  
  
they never change. I watch the stars and  
  
wonder .. are some things just meant to be?  
  
Note: The true chapter one probably won't be up until near the end of April maybe? Possibly sooner if I get reviews ..  
  
Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters. I own nothing. NOTHING. Don't sue me, cuz all you'll get is pocket lint.  
  
--  
  
I Watch the Stars  
  
by: tropical  
  
--  
  
" Ash? "  
  
Golden sunlight streamed through the window next to the occupied bed, bathing the trainer in warmth and annoyingly bright light. He groaned, cuddling deeper into the blankets to shield his tired eyes from those damaging ultraviolet rays.  
  
" Come on Ash, get up! "  
  
The frustrated voice of Misty came from close by, followed by a rather painful hit with something that felt suspiciously like a pillow. Ash sighed, finally poking his head out and ducking from a dangerously close hit by the flying feathery fabric. Immediately he blinked the sun from his eyes, glaring out the window and cursing the day before yawning loudly.  
  
" I'm .. hungry, " he complained, hardly even awake. Pikachu stretched out beside him, leaping lightly to the floor and padding away to follow the aroma wafting from the kitchen. Right about now, Brock's cooking was about all that was on the rodent's mind.  
  
" I'm surprised you didn't bound out of bed at the smell of food, " Misty stated, placing her hands on the window ledge and lifting it to let in a cooling breeze.  
  
" Brocks just about done with breakfast anyway. "  
  
Mmm .. Food. A hand reached out to the nightstand and grabbed his League hat, jamming it roughly over his unruly black hair. Loosing patience, Misty had left the room while Ash collected his belongings and stuffed them into his green backpack. He was wearing the same type of outfit he wore everyday: a black tee with jeans. The usual blue vest wasn't needed until after breakfast. His mind seemed to think for itself, how strange.  
  
--  
  
" It's almost ready, " Brock called down the hall of the simple cabin that the three of them had been staying and would be staying for the next few weeks. It was conveniently placed not too far from the PokÃ¨mon Center, but far enough that there would be plenty of wild Pocket Monsters to brush up on training. Just as Brock's gaze flickered up, a blur of black flew back with astonishing speed just as a rice ball disappeared from the plate.  
  
" Rewwy good Bwock, nife job, " Ash hardly choked out through a mouthful of food. Beside him, Misty sighed with a smirk, placing Togepi on the floor next to Pikachu. The baby PokÃ¨mon waddled up to what it looked up to as family. Pikachu grinned broadly, handing the other Monster a large piece of food from the bowl. Togepi chirped it's praise happily, clapping it's tiny hands together.  
  
Misty flashed her Monster a 'your-so-sute' kind of smile before turning back to the others and prodding at her breakfast. Ash was already on his fifth helping of rice balls and counting, while he tried to carry on a conversation about the Fortree Gym Leader. Togepi was currently playing with the bowl the PokÃ¨ Food had been served in under the watchful eye of Pikachu.  
  
" Well I heard the Gym is an easy win for experienced trainers, which means I'm almost guaranteed a win, " Ash stated triumphantly, not a trace of doubt visible on his face.  
  
" You can't underestimate your opponent though, " Brock replied thoughtfully. " It's always been your weak point. "  
  
" Yeah Ash, you can't just charge into battle like you always do, " Misty added for the millionth time since they had began their journey. She had found her way back to the two in Hoeun. Even with Ash's faithful hat. With a shy grin she realized she hadn't really let it out of her sight the entire time he had been gone.  
  
" I did learn about the types off advantages and stuff I had, put some faith in me! " He shook his head with an all-knowing look on his face. " And trust me, I won't loose. "  
  
The other two trainers groaned and rolled their eyes while Ash continued to drag on the conversation with which strategies he planned on using in his upcoming gym battle, which ranged as far as what attacks Pikachu would be using.  
  
After a half an hour had passed, they stood, stretching and grabbing their coats and packs. Being January, they needed to take advantage of the warm peaks in the short days. When the last trace of Togepi was slipped into Misty's backpack, and golden fur disappeared through they door did they enter the trail.  
  
Outside everything was white: the ground, the trees, the stream. The snow glittered like diamonds in the early afternoon sunlight; untouched and silent.  
  
" It's c-cold .. " Misty looked around, scooting closer to Ash and Brock as they took the first step into the frozen wasteland of blank-ness.   
  
" It's too early t-to be c-c-cold! " Ash's whining yell echoed through the air and bounced off of the surrounding pines. He looked more than mortified by the cold, his head lowered along with his shoulders with his arms wrapped around himself for some sense of warmth  
  
Pikachu sat upon his shoulder with it's tail curled around the Monster's face.  
  
" Chuuuu "  
  
" The town shouldn't too far away though .. " Brock was staring at a map that labeled all of the cities in the area he had picked up in the last PokÃ¨ Center.  
  
After that there was silence. Everyone could only concentrate on their own discomfort in this harsh weather.  
  
The three continued down the trail that was no longer visible under a blanket of snow. Flakes fell thickly from the sky, covering their footsteps as they were created. The neat little clean-up system would turn more violent. Above, the skies churned with steel grey clouds to warn of the on-coming blizzard.  
  
Everyone but three certain trainers. 


	2. Let it Snow!

"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Let it Snow!  
  
If every snowflake that falls is different,  
  
then why must we classify them as the same?  
  
Every event in life is different too,  
  
So they too deserve their own tale  
  
Note: Okaii .. My day has been made. n___n Much thanks for the encouraging reviews, it inspired this chapter! =D And yes, some of you might be thinking ' blizzards can't come on that fast! ' and the answer is yes. They can. It's happened to me. o_o  
  
Disclaimer: I write this for entertainment purposes only, and I thank you for not suing me. I love America.  
  
--  
  
I Watch the Stars  
  
by: tropical  
  
--  
  
" Are you sure we're going the right way? I swear I saw that thing before! "  
  
" How can you tell, everything looks the same! "  
  
" .. Does not .. "  
  
Arms crossed in a pouting manner Ash glanced over at the redhead arguing with him. Why did she always find a way to challenge his comments? But then, the landscape did seem to blend into one interminable blur of white.  
  
" Would you guys just cut it out? " Brock scratched his head, staring down at the map once more. Color-coded landforms sprawled all over the paper in elaborate detail, which would have helped if they could actually see the landmarks. Snow had finally begun to drift down from the clouds and sugar-coated everything.  
  
" I would if he's stop being so stupid! " Misty spat with venom. The cold was really starting to irritate her ..  
  
Ash said nothing but stuck his tongue out at her while Brock wasn't looking. Childish, yes, but he just couldn't resist. But now Pikachu was settled quietly on it's trainer and hadn't made a sound since the snow had begun. Occasionally it's ears would twitch, but that was about it.  
  
" I think the mountain we have to cross is .. " the breeder drew his finger over the possible route. " That way. "  
  
And so into one of the many piles of nothing-ness he motioned to, receiving two skeptical looks.  
  
" Are you sure? It looks like a big pile 'a snow to me, " Ash stated while straining to see through the powder that relentlessly rained down.  
  
" Guys, I think the snow is picking up, " Misty said looking around. The sound hardly escaped the trainer's mouth before an enormous wave of white whipped past.  
  
By this time it was too late to turn back, but they couldn't exactly climb a mountain in a blizzard.  
  
" Misty? Brock! " Ash's voice echoed through the blinding weather in an attempt to locate them. Off a few feet came the twos muffled reply. A struggle to make it over to them was great considering he had to keep his eye on his PokÃ¨mon.  
  
" Ash? "  
  
" Misty, Brock! "  
  
The three began to divided; loosing track of each other in the harsh weather. Misty stumbled backward into Ash, who unintentionally grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hold. They couldn't loose eachother now or it would be over.  
  
" Brock? "  
  
A muffled sound came from their left.  
  
Ash reached out an arm and seized him by the collar to drag him next to him and Misty. As for visibility; it was only getting worse. Fluffy piles of snow were already building themselves up in every direction, and against every tree.  
  
" What now! " Misty was still next in close contact with her two friends as the guys ventured off towards a blur of grey along the white. It was so small it could almost be missed. Almost.  
  
A few cold, lengthy yards later they stood under the shelter of none other than a conveniently placed cave. It looked rather old though, great stalagmites and stalagmites scattered all throughout the opening. The rocky crevease went back about twenty feet, which wasn't really a lot of room once you got to think about it.  
  
The more tumbled than walked into the cave and quickly began checking for damage to anything.  
  
" .. Is everyone okay ..? "  
  
Ash's voice echoed throughout the shelter in a shoked tone. That storm had come upon them so fast!  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine, " Misty replied shakily, dusting off her pack roughly and reaching inside to locate her Togepi. Pikachu was curled up on Ash's backpack that had been dumped as soon as everyone was in.  
  
" We need to shut off the exit, " Brock pointed out, blankly staring at where they had come from where snow was now pouring in. It seemed so obvious now that they should block the snow from getting in.  
  
A shiver ran through the young PokÃ¨mon Trainer's body. The cold was really starting to get to him; just like the fact they should have worn more layers. But they could have plenty of time to worry about that later.  
  
Brock and Ash both nodded and strode purposefully over to one of the many large rocks that littered the cave floor. Hands gripped on either side, the pair strained to move the boulder for several seconds before making any progress at all.  
  
Around five minutes later, both lay sprawled out across the dusty floor with a handmade door that covered everything but a small opening to enter and exit from. Misty was still cooing softly to her crying baby Pocket Monster with her brow creased in frustration.  
  
" Since when are rocks so heavy? " Ash complained to brake the silence. But where his whining was usually cursed, they welcomed the sound.  
  
" I don't know, but what are we going to eat? " Misty inquired with a glance at the outside. The blizzard didn't look like it planned on relenting any time soon.  
  
" My delicious PokÃ¨ Food of course! " Brock joked weakly, waving his pack in front of their faces. Sure, that might work for the PokÃ¨mon for maybe .. two meals each? But that sure as hell didn't cover them.  
  
The issue was dropped as they each grabbed their sleepingbag to designate sleeping areas. Misty chose a spot near the wall at the entrance, and Ash picked a similar spot about a foot above her. Brock was off toward the center more, but only by a couple feet.  
  
Now everyone plopped down on their sleepingbags and stared blankly around.  
  
" How long do you think were going to be out here? " Misty looked as if she hardly even wanted to know the answer.  
  
" Long enough .. " came a sigh from Brock.  
  
--  
  
Morning did dawn the next day, which meant that they at least didn't die. Ash was the second one to get up, which was a surprise because Misty was almost always up before he was. The trainer ran a hand through his hair, shook Pikachu awake and then shivered. It was really getting cold in there.  
  
Outside, snow fell wildly and in all directions but even if they wanted to they wouldn't leave. The deep banks of snow were also outside. Ash rolled over to one side with a groan. They were going be. Stuck. There. Forever.  
  
But there was an upside. At least he wasn't alone. Amber eyes shifted to look at the still-sleeping Misty and Brock who was simply laying on his sleepingbag staring at the ceiling. No. It wasn't all that bad.  
  
--  
  
Two hours later and everyone was up, sitting in a tight circle to keep somewhat warm, and practically on their knees begging for food and water. Naturally the PokÃ¨ Food had already been consumed by the Monsters, but that left zero on the food count for them.  
  
" Guys .. I'm really, really hungry .., " Ash stated for the tenth time in the last three minutes and held his hands over his stomach as it let out an agreeing growl. Shut up Ash, we're just as hungry as you, " Misty waved her head as if trying to shoo him away. She wasn't really in the mood to fight with him.   
  
" The storm will clear up pretty soon anyway, " Brock added hopefully staring out the crack in their little hide-away.   
  
" Piiiika .. " Tail flopped to the side, the rodent lay dismally on the rocky surface next to Ash. But then, at least he had gotten something to eat.   
  
" This is going to drive. Me. Crazy. " Ash fell backwards onto the material he would be sleeping on. Everyone groaned, including the two Pocket Monsters that were out at the time. This was going to be one long winter storm ..   
  
--   
  
End Notes: :: yawn. :: I was planning on making it at least 500 words longer than this, but couldn't find the will. Oh well. I'll get another chapter out by the beginning of May at the most. And the AAMR nears .. trust me; I just gotta get warmed up to this fic.^^ -- tropical   
  
And as for the reviews ..!:   
  
Mewchuchoo -- Well .. I aim to please, but 'm not too good when it comes to spelling and grammer. ^^; And as for Misty in Hoenn .. being the AAMR fan I am I feel she belongs there with Ash. Call me hopeless, but thats what i think.   
  
Chibi-Suiko -- Mwee. Heres the next chapter thing, even though it's short. ^^ Much thanks for reviewing and I did read two of your fics including MD. Very good, I'm jealous. :: grabs her talent and skips away. :: ;   
  
Anoymous Coward -- Ya know. I've seen someone similar to you before. o_o Oh well. Thank you for agreeing on the ' Misty should be in Hoenn ' issue. I was starting to think I was wrong for putting her there.   
  
Eeveebeth Fejvu -- My plot is kinda fuzzy still , but my style is gunna stay. ^^ I'm glad you write like my style too. I'll update ASAP. =3   
  
kawaiipikachu -- Aw, thanks. ^^ I like your pen-name by the way. It's cute. Rosemary the Rubix Cube -- Oh yes. AAML rules. D I just love causing characters distress. ^^   
  
Jirachi -- Than Kou! =D I'll get to updating it soon. :: nod nod :: It'll be up there by the start of May. 


End file.
